Scream 5
by stagewriter
Summary: Sidney, Gale and Dewey have all been forced into the witness protection program when another killing spree starts in Woodsboro as the Killer attempts to make a sequel remake. Follow this new group of teens as they stuggle to survive. 5cream. Please R&R
1. The Opening Sequel Remake Kill

**AN: Okay, so this is my 5cream. It is to be a sequel remake and I've done some research on some of those rules so I feel confident on how to both break and go along with those rules. Below are the list of characters who are suspects except for the main character. After that are the characters who would be on the cover of the movie from left to right, Alice and Marissa in the middle, and teir expressions. I know that the beginnings not mimicing Scream 2 at all but you'll find out why later. I may or may not continue posting. I finished the script but I'm not sure I want to keep posting, it'll depend on how many reiews I get. Read and Review!**

Characters: Viola, Sara, Marissa, John, Samantha, Jason, Brenda, Lucas, Kendra, Steve, Mari, Mitch, Alice, and Tim.

Cover people: Mari, Tim, Marissa, Alice, Lucas, Sara,  
>Expression: curious, serious, terrified, concerned, bored, excited,<p>

* * *

><p>Screen opens to: Kelly's house, Viola, Kelly and Kelly's parents are at the front door.<p>

Viola: Short, long dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. She is spunky but at the same time reserved.

Mrs. M: "Viola, remember don't answer the phone unless it's me or my husband."

Viola: "Don't worry about us, Mrs. M; I'll take good care of your daughter."

Mrs. M: "Okay, You be a good girl and be nice to Viola, okay Kelly."

Kelly: "Okay mommy."

The parents left the red two story house. The foyer had a curved stair case that led upstairs. There are barley any doors and the rooms are only separated by a frame. To the right was an off-limits sitting room and to the left was an off-limits, brown dinning room. In between was a small and short hallway with one side of it being the bathroom and the other side a door to the basement. At the end of the hallway is a room with a table, to the left is the kitchen and to the right is the living room. A few feet behind the small white table was a glass door that led outside. Outside was a patio with a large tan table in the middle. Behind that was a white Gazebo and to the left of the gazebo was a gate to the backyard. On the right side of the Gazebo was a pool area and behind the pool was another gate to the back yard. Behind the backyard there was a large, light blue house.

Viola: "So Kelly what do you want to do?"

Kelly: "Um….. I don't know."

Viola: "Well let's try to figure something out."

The two sat on the couch in the living room and light the red brick fire place.

Viola: "Why is your house so cold?" (as she lights the fire)

Kelly: "Our heaters broke."

Viola joined Kelly on the white couch. Behind the couch was another entrance to the off-limits sitting room.

Viola: "So what do you…" her cell phone rings, "Hold on one sec k." she walked into the kitchen, "Unknown number…" she clicks talk. "Hello?"

Erie Voice (sounds like Ghost face): "Hello Viola."

Viola: "Who is this?"

Voice (Girl sounding): "It's me Sara. Who else would it be?"

Viola: "I don't know. So what's up?"

Sara: "Oh nothing. Just baby sitting. You?"

Viola: "Same."

Sara: "OMG I can see you!"

Viola: "What?"

Sara: "Through the glass door."

Viola turned to the door and saw Sara in the house behind her. Sara: average height, shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes, she's fun and energetic, taking everything as a joke.

Sara: "Do you want to come over? These people have a closet full of scary movies and I can't watch them by myself. The kids could watch a different movie somewhere else in the house."

Viola: "Sure, one sec." turns to Kelly, "Hey, are you friends with the kid who lives behind you?"

Kelly: "Mitch? He's my bestest friend."

Viola: "Do you want to go to their house to see a movie?"

Kelly: "Sure!" Viola puts her phone in her jacket pocket and picks up the jacket.

Viola: "Great, let's go. Where's your jacket?"

Kelly: "Upstairs. I have lots so can you help me pick one?"

Viola: "Sure" puts jacket on the center table.

They walk up the stairs and when they reach the top they make a U-turn, go down a hall, (left is wall, right is a railing over looking the foyer.) past a bathroom and into Kelly's room. Kelly and Viola open the closet and Kelly starts picking all of the possibilities. Viola turns and sees that the window is open; she walks over to it and looks out. One could easily climb out the window and onto the roof.

Kelly: "Which one's best?"

Viola: "That one," she points to a coat.

Kelly: "No! This one is."

Viola: "Okay then put that one on."

Kelly puts on her jacket and the two go down the stairs, out the back glass door, past the pool and they swing open the gate. They walk towards the house behind them, forgetting to shut the gate behind them. They reach the porch of the light blue/grey house and looked through the sliding glass doors. Inside was a living room with a brown couch, to the right of that was the eating table and the kitchen. This house had the same amount of doors as the last on the main floor. They knock on the door and Sara comes immediately.

Sara: "Hey guys!" as she opens the sliding door, "Viola guess what we're watching!"

Viola: "Saw IV?"

Sara: "No, Stab One, either that or the original Halloween. Oh and why haven't you answered my texts?"

Viola: "What texts?" reaches for her phone but it's not on her, "Shoot, I must have left it at the house, can you take Kelly, I'll be right back."

Sara: "You're not supposed to say that!" as Viola starts to walk away but Viola turns back around.

Viola: "Why not?"

Sara: "Because it's like one of the first rules in Stab."

Viola: "There are rules in that movie?"

Sara: "Well duh, it's what separates it from the rest of horror films because their aware that it's like a horror film. The rule clearly states that if you say that, you'll die. All though, the rules have changed a bit so you might survive."

Viola: "Well guess what. We're not in a horror film. Do we really need to watch a horror movie, to be honest their kind of stupid."

Sara: "Is that why you didn't come see the last Stab with me? You know that one was based off another true story, of Jill Roberts and Sidney Prescott."

Viola: "That's what they all say."

Sara: "But it happened, like, ten years ago."

Viola: "And you really believe that? It's all bull. I have to get my jacket, see you in a minute."

Viola walks back to the pool gate, opens it (note: when she left it she left it open) and walks back in the house. She reaches at the table but there isn't anything there.

Viola (to herself): "Maybe I left it upstairs."

She walks upstairs and sees the jacket on the bed. She picks it up and looks at her cell phone. Twelve messages. She curses and erases all of them. As she walks out of Kelly's room her phone starts to ring. Without checking who it is, she answers.

Viola: "Sara, I'm on my way." She started walking down the stairs.

Voice: "This isn't Sara."

Viola: "Sorry I thought you were… Never mind. Can I help you?"

Voice: "Yes, I'm taking a survey, and I need to ask you a question. What's your favorite…"

Viola's phone starts beeping.

Viola: "Hold on a sec I have another call coming in."

The Voice starts to protest but she puts the Voice on hold and answers the other call.

Viola: "Sara?"

Sara: "Yea, can you hurry up; Stab and/or Halloween and I are waiting."

Viola: "Yea just one sec."

She hangs up and goes back to the voice's call.

Viola: "I'm sorry, you were saying."

Voice: "I'm taking a survey, It's like a game actually."

Viola: "A game?"

Voice: "Yea, a game. First question: What's your favorite Scary Movie?"

She saw this in a stab commercial before. She stops in the short hallway between the eating area and the foyer.

Viola: "I have to go."

Voice: "Don't you dare hang up…" but Viola already hung up. She runs towards the door when the house phone rings.

She stops cold and looks at the phone on the living room sofa. She debates in her mind if she should run or stay. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she goes to the couch to answer the call.

Viola: "Hello?"

Voice (Obviously Ghost-face): "You shouldn't have done that Viola. Besides, you're not supposed to answer the phone unless its Kelly's parents, remember?"

Viola: "Who is this!"

Ghost-face: "An old friend."

Viola: "John, if this is you I'll kill you."

Ghost-face: "Not if I kill you first."

Ghost-face comes out of the off limits sitting room and jumps over the couch to grab her. She screams and she accidentally backhands him. He falls on the couch, she throws the phone at him, and she runs to the back door.

She runs out and goes to the gate to the left of the Gazebo. She tries to open it but it's locked. She turns to run to the pool area gate but he's already blocking the exit. She runs back in the house and goes for the front door. It is locked and as she searches for the lock to unlock it, he grabs her. She punches him off and she's chased upstairs, makes a u turn and runs into Kelly's room.

She shuts the door behind her but he intercepts it with his knife. She shoves the door again and closes the door. She forgets to lock it and the killer thinks she did lock it so he starts running into the door in attempt to break it open. She opens the window and begins to crawl out. As she gets halfway through the killer realizes that the door's not locked and opens it. She is about to get her last leg through when he pulls her back in. Viola screams for help as she's pulled back in the house.

Switch to Sara at Mitch's house.

Sara is sitting at the table looking out the window. She calls Viola, but there's no answer. She looks at the two kids they were babysitting, and both are sound asleep. She puts on her jacket and goes out the sliding glass door, after she closes it behind her; she walks over to Kelly's house. She opens the pool gate and walks past the pool. Her phone rings and she stops. She checks the caller and sees that it's Viola.

Sara (answers phone and walks onto the patio): "Hey, I'll talk to you inside I'm right here."

Ghost-face: "Good, I was just about to ask you to come here."

Sara: "Ha-ha, you're funny. Your Ghost-face voice isn't even that good."

Ghost-face: "Wanna bet?"

Sara: "Okay, enough kidding around 'Ghost-face,' and come outside."

Ghost-face: "I am outside."

Sara: "You are?"

She turns towards the gazebo and Ghost-face grabs her by the arm.

Sara: "Oh! Good job Viola, you got me scared for a second. Now let's go."

She tries to go but Ghost-face won't let go.

Sara: "Oh, I get it. 'Please Mr. Ghost-face killer, don't kill me!' Happy now?"

Ghost-face shows her the knife.

Sara: "Wow, for someone who hates scary movies as much as you do, you really went full out for this."

Ghost-face stabs her side and she gasps. She looks down at her bleeding side then back up at Ghost-face. She gets him off of her and limply runs towards the pool gate exit.

As she runs towards the pool Ghost-face comes up behind and tackles her to the ground. She kicks him and starts running again. As she passes the pool, Ghost-face runs up behind her and stabs her in the back. She screams and he pulls out the knife from her back.

As she falls in the water The Title Scream 5 comes up. The 5 replaces the S so it looks like 5cream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Also, I worked hard for everything to be simular from Scream 2 so tell me who you think Viola Gellar and Sara Cooper are based of of. oh and also REVIEW!<strong>


	2. A Call to the Final Girls

**AN: Well, there weren't really any reviews. But that's okay because I've decided to post tow more chapters including this one. Not sure what to do after that but yea. Now that the opening kill is done. This chapter will introduce you to the main characters. Or at least some of them. Please review! oh and by the way. _this_ means that the character has died.**

* * *

><p>Characters: <em><span>Viola, Sara<span>_ Marissa, John, Samantha, Jason, Brenda, Lucas, Alice, Kendra, Steve, Mari, Mitch, and Tim.

* * *

><p>Title Scream 5 comes up. The 5 replaces the S so it looks like 5cream.<p>

Cuts to Marissa entering Alice's house and the two going in Alice's bedroom. Alice is fairly reserved with innocent eyes while Marissa has a sort of spunk in the way she loudly talks and acts.

Alice: "What took you so long?"

Marissa: "My car was out of gas so I had to go to the gas station."

Alice: "That sucks. So, what are we doing first? Wanna watch a movie?"

Marissa: "Sure, what do you want to watch: Romantic comedy or scary?"

Alice: "Um… Let's go with a scary Romantic Comedy. What do you think?"

Marissa: "I don't know. Is there even a movie like that?"

Alice's phone rings.

Marissa: "Who's calling you?"

Alice: Goes to check her phone. "It's Sara Cooper."

Marissa: "The girl who stole the kid I baby sit? Why's she calling?"

Alice: "Don't know. Should I answer?"

Marissa: "Yea!"

Alice: clicks talk button. "Hello?"

Ghost-face: "Hello Alice."

Alice: "Sara, I knew you were obsessed with horror films but I didn't think that you were so obsessed that'd you try to prank call me."

Ghost-face: "Hehehe. You think it's really Sara. It was fun watching her die."

Alice: "What? Sara, you've gone insane."

Ghost-face: "I told you it's not Sara."

Marissa: "What's she saying?"

Alice: "She's trying to scare me with a Ghost-face voice."

Ghost-face: "You want proof that I'm not Sara?"

Alice: "Sure I'd love some." Sarcastically.

Ghost-face: "Then turn on the news."

Alice: "You got that from the last Stab. You're _so_ unoriginal."

Ghost-face: "Just do it."

Alice: (sarcastically) "Yea, sure. I'll make sure to do that."

Ghost-face: "You don't want to? Then tell Marissa too."

Marissa: "What's she saying now?"

Alice: "She wants you to turn on the news."

Marissa: "How does she even know I'm here?"

Alice: "I don't know. Maybe you should turn it on."

Marissa turns on the news and they watch the news lady report that Sara Cooper and Viola Gellar had just been murdered earlier that night.

Alice: "If Sara's dead then..." she screams and hangs up the phone as Ghost-face laughs.

Alice: "Oh my god what do we do?"

Marissa: "Calm down. Let's call the cops."

Alice: "Right…"

Switch to the two at the police station. Officer Tim Silk walks in the room. He tries to look professional but ends up looking plain old goofy.

Officer Tim: "Alice Adrianne and Marissa Walker?"

Alice: "Yes?"

Tim: "Sorry, but there were no finger prints on the phone that called you except for Sara Cooper's. Meaning that we really don't have any suspects at the time. Other than that there's nothing that we can really do."

Marissa: "What! Why not?"

Officer Tim: "Because, you said that he didn't threaten you in any way. And he didn't attack or anything."

Alice: "So what are we supposed to do, sit around and pretend that nothing happened?"

Officer Tim: "All I can tell you is watch yourself and be careful."

Marissa: "What about Sidney Prescott? I'm sure she would've come after she heard what happened to Viola and Sara last night."

Officer Tim: "We've put her in the witness protection program. For her own good she knows not to come out of hiding. Plus, she, Gale and Dewey Riley all received threatening phone calls that if they tried to intervene, the killer will stop at nothing to make sure all of Woodsboro died."

Marissa: "So we're not going to have any help with this? They've solved these types of crimes 4 times!"

Officer Tim: "Well, I guess we'll have to do on our own. Take care and I'll see you later."


	3. Suspects and Rules

**AN: Well, I'm not going to be putting up Ans anymore for this story and this will be the last one. I don't know if anyone is even reading this but... Yea, I did some referencing on the names so eachone has a Scream 2 co-respondent that will be fully revealed at the end as my Final chapter.**

Later, by a pedestal in the down town area. Alice, Marissa, and her friends:

Steve Micheals- a classic film geek/know it all who is scared of even the dark,  
>John O'Connell- A guy who gets along with every-body,<br>Brenda Murphy- A nice girl who looks like she should be in a sorority, she wants to make everyone feel good,  
>Samantha Loistien- The popular girl who has the 411 on anything and everything,<br>Mari Windsdor- school news paper reporter who is determined to get the story to make the paper actually bought,  
>Jason Curtis- easy going and fun guy who likes cracking up a joke,<br>Kendra Neal- secretly likes horror films but is not a fanatic,  
>Lucas Derekson- the jock type who thinks everything that's not common is weird (including horror films.).<p>

All are messing around and having fun

Alice: "Guys cut it out."

Lucas: "Well soooorrry."

Steve: "Wait, let me get this strait. The both of you got calls?"

Marissa: "Well actually it was Alice but the caller must have somehow known that I was there."

Jason: "That's creepy."

Brenda: "No, it's disturbing. It's horrible that someone would do this kind of stuff."

Lucas: "I think it's sort of exciting. I mean, when's the last time something new and exciting happened in this town?"

Samantha: "I agree with Brenda, who ever is doing this is messed up in the head."

Steve: "Don't you guys get it? Someone's trying to make a sequel to the remake known as Stab 8. They're trying to finish what Jill Roberts started. And they're trying to have Alice or Marissa replace Sidney since no one knows where she is. And John's replacing Dewey."

John: "What? Why me?"

Kendra: "Because it was _your_ girlfriend that got cut into fish sticks, remember?"

Brenda: "What's with you? This must be really hard for him and you guys are acting like it's nothing."

John: "Thanks."

Mari: "What ever. So what makes you think Sidney's being replaced by either Alice or Marissa. I say it's pretty obviously Alice. I don't see how it could even be an argument."

Steve: "'Cause he's stalking Marissa; which would explain how he or she or they would know where she was. It could easily go both ways."

Mari: "So what are the rules for this kind of situation?"

Steve: "Well, seeing as it's a sequel remake, it needs to be absolutely nothing like the original sequel. Like Rob Zombie's Halloween 2 was one year after part 1 where as the original was one second after part 1. Also, now that the unexpected has become the new cliché, the new unexpected goes along with some of the original rules, but not all the time, just in some cases."

Lucas: "Like what? 'Listen closely to the sound track, it gives you clues when you'll die.' Stupid stuff like that?"

Jason: "Yea, too bad we don't have that sort of thing. Unless of course the killer brings his iPod with him."

John: "Could you guys ease up on the jokes? Two people are dead."

Lucas: "So?"

Mari: "Okay so new subject: Suspects."

Brenda: "I don't see how this conversation would be any better than the last."

Everyone ignores her comment.

Kendra: "I say it's Brenda."

Brenda: "What? Why me."

Kendra: "Because you're SO innocent. I say that one day you just snapped and decided to go off on a killing spree."

Steve: "Well maybe it's you."

Kendra: "Maybe it was."

Jason: "Wait, how could any of us be suspects? Barely any of us knew Viola or Sara except John."

Lucas: "Very valid point. What if John's the killer."

John: "What!"

Samantha: "So basically we're all suspects."

Steve: "Pretty much."

Mari: "Hey what about that police officer you guys talked to?"

Marissa: "Tim Silk?"

Mari: "Yea."

Alice: "I can't see why, but at the same time I can't see why not."

Samantha: "I could see why. He's Mitch's brother and I know for a fact that he asked Sara out and she said no."

Jason: "That's hardly a reason to kill someone."

Steve: "Which is exactly why it could be him."

Mari: "This is good stuff to put in my article."

Alice: "You can't put this in the news. It's just a conversation."

Mari: "A conversation that has very valid points. Besides a story like this could really help the school news paper, no one ever reads it."

Marissa: "Maybe a little exposure might be good for the situation."

Alice: "But that's exactly what the killer…"

Steve: (Corrects Alice that the killer's name is ghost face.)

Alice: "…wants."

Mari: "Hey Alice, would you mind telling me exactly what Ghost-face said."

Alice coldly rejects.

Mari: "Marissa?"

Marissa mimics Alice.

Mari: "What do I have to do to get a story?" (Thinks for a bit) "I'll see you guys later"

Cuts to Mari knocking on the door at Mitch's house.

Mitch: Answers the door "What?"

Mari: "Hi, I'm Mari Windsdor, I'm a writer for the High School News Paper, and I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

Mitch: "What?"

Mari: "Great, thanks. Hey, really nice place you got here." Barges in. "So, where do you want to do the interview?"

Mitch: "Um… Well I guess we could do it in…"

Mari: "The living room? Perfect."

Mitch: "But I never said…"

Mari: "Come on time's a wasting'." As she walks into the living room and sits down. "So, what exactly do you remember from last night?"

Mitch: "Viola came over, dropped off Kelly, and went back to Kelly's house. Then Sara put in a movie for us and we fell asleep."

Mari: "Do you remember why she went back to the house?"

Mitch: "Um… I think she said something about forgetting to bring her phone or something."

Mari: "What about Sara? Do you remember _her _leaving?"

Mitch: "No. She must have left after we fell asleep."

Mari: "So Viola could have been safe but she went back to the house…"

Mitch: "I guess."

Mari: "Just like Cici in Stab 2."

Mitch: "What?"

Mari: "Cici had a chance to survive but went back to the house to get a phone signal. Oh my god… Steve was right. Someone's remaking Stab 2. And Cooper… Marnie Cooper was one of the victims in the last massacre. They're not only remaking Stab 2, their following the pattern the killers were making in Stab 2 as well. The whole reason that Cici was attacked was to copy-cat Casey Becker…Oh my god this is going to be a great story!"

Tim: (enters room) "What are _you_ doing here?"

Mari: "Leaving." (Gets up and leaves)

After she leaves Tim makes a side comment about her or something like that (add lib.)

**Review!**


	4. Hang Out Part 1

Cuts to Steve, Marissa, Alice, Lucas, John, Brenda, Jason, Kendra, and Samantha.

Alice: "Hey, considering the circumstances, do you guys think that we should all hang around with each other tonight."

Steve: "No."

Marissa: "What? Why not?"

Steve: "Because when too many people are together it gives the killer a chance to knock out a bunch of people at the same time by gradually splitting them apart. I say we stay together in small groups."

John: "Are you serious? Are you really serious right now?"

Kendra: "You know he actually has a point. I mean I'm know Horror fanatic but from what I've seen, that's true."

Jason: "So now we're going to start going off what people in horror films do now. You know, we're not the characters in Stab. Not everyone in this town is obsessed with horror films. _Some_ people just watch them. Not all of us are obsessed freaks."

Steve: "Shut up!"

Samantha: "He has a point you know."

Steve: "You too. Well now I know I'm not staying with you two. In Stab, the people who don't watch horror films don't know the rules to survive, so, they die."

Marissa: "Why don't you come with me and Alice?"

Steve: "That's also a death wish, whoever is with the main character dies and she survives to tell the tale."

Kendra: "I don't think so. There doesn't have to be a final girl for the remake sequel. I mean it could all end at the sequel with no one alive except the killer like in "Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning."

Marissa: "Well I'm not taking any chances. Steve, I'll hang out with you, you seem to know your stuff."

Steve: "Yea well I have cinema club so I won't be at your house until late. You know, planning schedules and stuff."

Samantha: "Whatever, Kendra, you want to come over my house?"

Kendra: "Uh… Na. I'll be fine."

Lucas: "This is ridiculous! You guys are acting like one of us is going to be next. Whatever, I have football practice. See you guys later."

Lucas leaves

Alice: "Yea and I have to go to work so I think Hanging out is out of the question."

Kendra: "See? Alice is the main character. She's going to be all alone."

Steve: "No she's not because while she's safe with the other co-workers, it'll be just me and Marissa alone and vulnerable."

Brenda: "Are you guys serious? I never thought that writers actually put this much effort into constructing a horror film. I just thought that they got some dumb girl with big boobs to be chased by some guy with a mask. Whatever, I'll just leave all the lights on in my house."

John: "Actually Brenda, I was hopping that you could maybe give me some company."

Brenda: "I'll see. Come on Samantha, we have cheerleading practice."

Samantha: "Kk, bye guys! Ttyl!"

Jason: "Ok, ttyl!"

Brenda and Samantha leaves and the rest give Jason a 'Are you serious?' look.

Jason: "What?"

Kendra: "Never mind. Have the Silk's found a new baby sitter?"

John: "How are we supposed to know?"

Kendra: "I don't know I was just trying to start a conversation."

John: "Well, I best be going. See you guys later."

John leaves and the others say bye to him.

Kendra: "Are you guys hungry?"

Alice and Marissa shake their head no.

Alice: "I guess I should get going too. I'm supposed to be there in a half hour, See yah!"

Marissa: "Bye! Kendra, do you want to hang out too?"

Kendra: "Nah, I'm okay."

Marissa: (To Steve) "So I guess I'll see you later?"

Steve: "Yea."

Cut to Mari at the house of the first attack.

The house has markings all over it showing that the police have been investigating.

Mari: "Hello? Anyone home?"

She takes out a notepad and starts writing down scribbles. She goes onto the patio to try to figure out exactly what happened. She writes more scribbles and re-enters the house. She hears a noise that spooks her.

Mari: "_Hellooo?_ Is anyone here? …. What the heck!"

The door opens to reveal more investigators. In fear of getting into trouble she grabs her things and hurries out the front door.

Cut to Tim in his house. He goes up the stairs, past a small play room and up a latter to another playroom. In the playroom, Mitch is playing a video game.

Tim: "Hey, how are you holding up?"

Mitch: "One sec. Just going to shoot this one guy and… there! All done. What's up?"

Tim: "I'm not sure you should be playing this game."

Mitch: "It's fine."

Tim: "Okay. How are you holding up with all the interogations and stuff?"

Mitch: "Good I guess. How come no one's bothering Kelly?"

Tim: "Because her parents won't let them. We're going to get you a new baby sitter."

Mitch: "Okay. Have you guys figured out who did it yet?"

Tim: "Not yet, but we're trying."

Mitch: "Ok."

Tim gets up to leave.

Mitch: "Where are you going?"

Tim turns to go down the latter, he smiles at Mitch but gives no answer.

Mitch brushes it off and returns to his video game.

**Review!**


	5. Hang Out Part 2

Cut to John and Brenda at John's house. (Jack's house) The entrance opens to the stairs that leads upstairs. To the left is a small hallway that lead to the kitchen. Farther down is a dinning room with a glass door that leads outside. In the kitchen is the door to the basement. To the right of the kitchen are two doorways that lead to the living room. There are a few more doors that lead outside at the back and in between the living room and the kitchen are two more sets of stairs. One leading downstairs, the other leading upstairs.

John: "Thanks for coming over."

Brenda: "No problem. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

John: "I'm fine. The police came over earlier and asked a few questions."

Brenda: "Must really suck. I'm so sorry about everything that's happened."

John: "I'd actually prefer if we didn't talk about it."

Brenda: "Oh, okay."

John: "So how was cheerleading practice?"

Brenda: "It was good, I guess. No one knew how to do any the routines so we had to re-learn all of them which took forever."

John chuckles at this but then moves onto a different subject.

John: "You wanna watch a movie?"

Brenda: "Sure what movie?"

John: "I was thinking a comedy, so some Mel Brooks movie."

Brenda: "Okay."

They sit on the couch and they put Space Balls in the DVD player.

Brenda: (after both sit down and start watching the movie) "Where are your parents?"

John: "Out. It's date night."

Brenda: "No disrespect to your parents or anything, but doesn't that seem a little stupid of them to do?"

John: "No. How would that be stupid?"

Brenda: "I mean, your girlfriend was killed, so you're obviously connected to the murders, and they just leave you home alone."

John: Gets up and closes the back door.

Brenda: "Why'd you do that?"

John: "Because now you've got me paranoid."

Brenda: "Sorry."

John: "Wasn't your fault. You just stated the obvious part of the situation of the part I wanted to ignore."

They continue to watch the movie.

Brenda: "Hey do you have any snacks?"

John: "In the cabinet."

Brenda goes around the couch, past the glass door and the staircase next to it, and into the kitchen. She opens a cabinet and then notices that the back door in the eating room was open.

Brenda: "What about this door?"

John: "Which door?"

Brenda: "The one right here."

John goes to Brenda and sees the open door.

John: "Oh, must've forgotten about this one."

He closes the door. As it shuts the phone begins ring. Their eyes snap to the phone on the table.

John: "Should I answer?"

Brenda: "No… It's probably just for your parents anyway."

John: "Yea let's keep watching the movie."

There is the sudden sound of a door creaking. Brenda turns around and sees the front door has just opened. The TV sudden blurts out the theme song to Space Balls: 'Cause We're The Space-Balls!'

John: as he walks to close and lock the door "What the heck." He looks up the stairs and then turns to Brenda.

Brenda: "What is it?"

John: "Nothing."

Brenda: "I think we should finish the movie at my house."

John: "That might be a good idea."

The two go to the TV and take the movie out and they turn. The phone rings again and John answers.

John: "O'Connell residence."

Ghost-face: "Hello John. Are your parents home?"

John: "Sorry, They aren't home right now, could I take a message?"

Ghost-face: "You are the message."

Brenda looks up at the second floor railing. She screams as she sees Ghost-face rushing down the stairs.

John: pushes her to the kitchen yelling: "Run!"

They rush into the basement and shut the door. They listen against the door to try to hear what's going on. Ghost-face opens the door and attempts to slash at them. In shock, John falls down the stairs backwards bringing Brenda down with him.

The two get up and run towards the back room of the basement. They open the door as Ghost-face reaches the bottom of the basement stairs. They run in and shut the door behind them. They lock it and Brenda begins to cry. John hushes her as he listens for Ghost-face.

Brenda: "What do we do?"

John: "I think he's gone. Let's get out of here."

John begins to go up a metal stair case that leads to the first floor. As he reaches the top, Ghost-face appears and stabs him. Brenda screams and runs to the door that they locked. She attempts to unlock it as John's lifeless body tumbles to the bottom of the stairs, Brenda finally gets the door open.

She's chased back to the main staircase to the main floor and she runs out the stairs and towards the front door. As she attempts to unlock it, Ghost-face comes up behind and pulls her to the ground. It resembles Sidney's first attack in Scream one and like Sidney, Brenda kicks Ghost-face off of her. She runs to the back door and through the back yard.

She enters a forest and hides behind a tree. She peeks back and sees Ghost-face exiting the house. She looks for her cell. Right as she's about to finish dialing 911, her phone starts to ring loudly. Trying to hide the noise from her phone, she quickly answers it.

Brenda: To phone "Help! Please help me. Someone just killed…"

Ghost-face: "John? I know. How are you Brenda?"

Brenda: "Please no…"

Ghost-face: "I'm sorry, where you going to call the cops? Don't worry. I already did."

Brenda: "What? ... Why would you?"

Ghost-face: "Because I want them to see my work of art. I'm doing something important that Jill Roberts forgot. Now smile for the camera."

Brenda: "No!" She turns and realizes that it's too late.

Ghost-face slashes at her and starts to drag her through the backyard and she cries for help still into phone. The camera moves to the phone in John's house and it is revealed that that the other end of the phone line, being recorded as message. You hear her gasp and the phone machine says: "End of Message." The scene is much like Casey Becker, something that Jill forgot.

Cuts to Tim at the police station. His phone rings and he answers.

Tim: "Hello?"

A fellow officer: "You better get over here right away. A girl has been hung from a boy's basketball net, it's not pretty."

Tim: "I'm on my way."

Tim Arrives at the house.

Tim: "Who was it?"

Officer: "They've identified her as Brenda Murphy."

V.O.: (quietly) "Help."

Tim: "Who was that?"

They run down the stairs to find John still alive but weak.

Tim: "Get the ambulance! He needs help!"

**Review!**


	6. It's STILL Night Time

**AN: Alight I know I said I wouldn't give anymore ANs but I would like you to start telling me who you think it is after this chapter. Hint, at the end someone is missing.**

* * *

><p>Characters: <em>Viola, Sara, Brenda,<em> Marissa, John, Samantha, Jason, Lucas, Alice, Kendra, Steve, Mari, Mitch, and Tim.

* * *

><p><em>They run down the stairs to find John still alive but weak.<em>

_Tim: "Get the ambulance! He needs help!"_

Cuts to Steve entering Marissa's room.

Marissa: "About time! How'd it go?"

Steve: "Uhhh… Cinema club was good."

Marissa's phone rings.

Marissa: answers "Hello?"

Samantha: "Hey, it's me. You guys need to get the hospital quick! John was just attacked and Brenda's dead!"

Marissa: "Oh my god…We'll be right there."

Steve: "What is it?"

Marissa: "Brenda's dead… and John's in the hospital."

Steve: "What!"

Marissa: "I know it's crazy. You go get Alice I'm going to drive to the hospital."

Steve: "Right."

Steve runs inside the furniture store which is made up of open door frames with several different styles of the same room in it. On side was the living rooms, one was offices, and another was bed rooms.

Steve: "Alice! Alice!"

Alice comes out of a near by room.

Alice: "What?"

Steve: "John's in the hospital, we have to go! In movies nothing is _ever_ over as long as its still night time so I want to be in a big group of people so that if the killer shows up he'll kill someone else and not me."

Alice: "Ok, ok. Just on sec. let me close everything down and stuff."

Alice goes and takes care of everything. She goes to the backdoor and it is closing as she reaches it. She figures that someone must have left and she closes the door. suddenly, the lights go down. she puts the keys on the hook and turns around... No one is behind her.

Alice: (calling out) "Steve? can you put the lights back on, the janitors are going to need it."

Steve: (off screen) (calling back annoyed) "I didn't turn them off!"

The lights flicker back on.

Steve: (Calling off screen again) "That wasn't me either."

Alice: (a little spooked.) (calling) "Must just be something wrong with the wires..."

She returns to Steve.

Steve: "You ready yet?"

Alice: "Yea... Hey what you said about night time is it true?"

Steve: "Of course. now let's get out of here.

As they walk towards the door Ghost-face pops out of a nearby 'room' and tackles Steve to the ground. Alice freaks out and throws something at Ghost-face to get it off of Steve. He gets up and the two run as they are chased by Ghost-face. They run into one room and then into the next. Going in almost all of the rooms of the store, each one looking slightly different. they run to the back door and stumble as she searches for the keys but they aren't on the hook anymore.

Steve: "Come on open the door!"

Alice: "The keys..."

The lights go out again and Alice turns around and screams as Ghost-face pops out again. Ghost-face grabs her and she calls out for help but instead Steve runs away like a coward. Alice throws Ghost-face off of her and she runs away, bumping into Steve by the elevator. They push the button to open it and run inside the elevator. As they go up Ghost-face goes up the stairs. When the door opens, Ghost-face charges in. Alice and Steve split in order to get out of the way and they run back down the stairs and out the door.

They arrive at the hospital.

They go up to the counter.

Alice: "Um…Okay think Alice think…"

Worker: "Can I help you?"

Alice: "Uh, yea. Where is John O'Connell?"

Worker: "Are you family of his?"

Steve: "No."

Worker: "Then I'm sorry but you'll have to wait."

Then Kendra enters

Kendra: "Hey, I heard about what happened. What floor is he on?"

Steve: "We don't know they won't tell us."

Samantha enters with Lucas

Alice: "Samantha... You're late."

Samantha: "What do you mean? How am I late?"

Steve: "Well you're the one who told everyone what happened."

Samantha: "Yea, I was about to get here when I got a call from Lucas to ask if he could give him a ride."

Alice: "When did he call?"

Lucas: "Just a few minutes ago. Why?"

Alice: "Cause we were just attacked. We got away half of a half hour ago."

Kendra: "Oh my god you were?"

Steve: "Yea. It was even scarier than the movies. But it's _still_ night time..."

Lucas: "Shut up."

Jason enters

Jason: "Hey guys!"

Steve: "Why are you excited?"

Jason: "Because John's alive. Do you have any idea how much worse it would be if both were dead."

Lucas: "You shut up too."

Jason: (add lib)

Marissa enters from hallway

Marissa: "Hey when did you all get here?"

Kendra: "And may I ask: Where the hell have you been?"

Marissa: "The Cafeteria. I got hungry."

Officer Tim walks in with Mitch

Tim: "What are you kids doing here?"

Kendra: "We happen to be friends of the people who were just attacked."

Tim: "Well I'm sorry but I'm afraid he won't be available to any visitors until tomorrow."

Kendra: "I'm sorry but we need to see him now."

Mitch: "Tim, just let them see their friend."

Tim: "Mitch, be quiet."

Lucas: "Listen to your little brother."

Tim: "Shut up."

Mitch: "Ohhh. I'm telling mom."

Tim: "What are you gonna tell her? Hm?

Mitch: "That you swore at a bunch of people in front of me."

Tim: "Shut up is not a swear word!"

Mitch: "It is to Mom."

Tim: "… Okay don't tell mom. If I let them in will you promise to not tell?"

Mitch: "Maybe."

Tim: Groans "He's on the fifth floor."

Lucas: "Great! Thanks Mitch."

**Childish of Tim isn't it. That's sort of the point. Review! Tell me who you think the killer is!**


	7. Alice's Sleep Over

Characters: _Viola, Sara, Brenda,_ Marissa, John, Samantha, Jason, Lucas, Alice, Kendra, Steve, **Mari**, Mitch, and Tim

* * *

><p>They go up to John<p>

Alice: "John! Are you okay?"

John: weakly "It was so quick. Did Brenda get away?"

Marissa: "John... I'm so sorry."

Doctor comes in

Doctor: "Who are you?"

Alice: "I'm Alice Adrianne."

Marissa: "Marissa Walker."

Lucas: "Lucas Derekson."

Steve: "Steve Micheals."

Kendra: "Kendra Neal."

Samantha: "Samantha Loistien."

Jason: "Jason Curtis."

Doctor: "I didn't need to know you're names. You could have just said friends of John. Well Mr. O'Connell, you should be fine in a few days. The assailant didn't stab you deep enough to cause any serious problems or injuries."

Marissa: "Huh... Funny."

John: "What?"

Marissa: "I'm just wondering. If Ghost-face got to you, you'd think he'd make sure to stab you deep enough, unless he didn't want to hurt you but that's…"

John: "Ridiculous. It's ridiculous. Are you seriously accusing me of being an accomplice to murders?"

Marissa: "No! Not at all. John that's not what I meant."

Doctor: "Sorry kids but he needs his rest. He should be out of here in a few days."

The group slowly disperses.

Cut To Samantha, Alice, Kendra, Mari, Marissa in Alice's bed room. Day time

Marissa: "It's so weird that she's dead you know."

Kendra: "Yea I know. When's her funeral going to be?"

Samantha: "Four days after tomorrow. Are you guys going?"

All nod their heads except Alice.

Mari: "Alice?"

Alice: "I can't. It's just too hard. She always kept peace between all of us."

Marissa: "Hey where were you anyway?"

Mari: "Who?"

Marissa: "You."

Mari: "Me?"

Marissa: "Just shut up and answer."

Mari: "When?"

Marissa: "The night of the attacks."

Mari: "Writing my article. The chief executer guaranteed me front page. This is pure gold! I mean besides all the deaths and stuff."

Kendra: "So anyway. Guess what."

Marissa: "What?"

Kendra: "I got a job."

Alice: "Really? What is it?"

Kendra: "I'm the Silk's new bay sitter."

Marissa: "Damn it."

Kendra: "What?"

Marissa: "I called them about that job but… Never mind. I'm glad you got it."

Kendra: "Thanks. Samantha, who are you texting?"

Samantha: "Hm? Oh, no one."

Kendra: "Come on let me see?"

Smantha: laughing: "No!"

Kendra playfully chases Samantha ad the room until the other girls stop them.

Alice: Laughing "Guys, stop this is silly."

Marissa: "I don't get it."

Kendra: "Get what?"

Marissa: "A second ago we were all sulking about Brenda like were supposed to but you guys started acting like you don't care."

Samantha: "Of course we care, we're just trying to lighten the mood."

There is the sudden noise of Mari tapping away on her laptop. The other girls look and stare at her untill a moment later Mari realizes what they are doing a blushes.

Mari: "What?"

They all burst into laughter and quickly fall back into silence. That's when there is the usdden sound of something falling in the floor below.

Alice: "Did you hear that?"

Samantha: "Yea... I was just hoping that I made it up."

Alice: (calling out) "Mom? Dad?"

There's no answer.

Marissa: "Wait I thought or parents weren't home."

Alice: "I guess they might have come home early..."

Kendra: "Does anyone want to go check?"

Everyone shakes their head no.

Mari: "Why don't you go check it out since you're the one who suggested it."

Kendra: "Uh... ok?"

Kendra walks down the stairs and all the lights are off. The bottom of the stairs is adjacent to a hallway to the kitchen. she walks down the hall way and turns on the light. No one is there. That's when the lights sudddenly turn off again. She switches back the switch on and turns to face nothing. she goes back upstairs, leaing the lights on.

**Sorry it was boring. I promise next chapter will be better! Review!**


	8. The Church Is No Longer a Safe Place

Characters: _Viola, Sara, Brenda,_ Marissa, John, Samantha, Jason, Lucas, Alice, Kendra, Steve, **Mari**, Mitch, and **Tim**

* * *

><p>Cut to a few days later, the day of the funeral. Marissa, Kendra and Samantha are in black leaving the church.<p>

Marissa: "Oh crap."

Kendra: "What is it?"

Marissa: "I left my jacket inside."

Samantha: "Okay, see yah."

Marissa: "Wait, you guys aren't coming with me?"

Kendra: "You'll be fine. Churches are generally safe places in horror films."

Cut to Alice in her house. Her phone rings and she grabs it.

Alice: "Hello?"

Ghost-face: "Such as sad day for a funeral. I'd hate to see there have to be another one."

Alice: "What the heck is your problem huh? Why don't you get a life?"

Ghost-face: "I'm shacking in my boots. I'm so scared I think I'll get on my knees and pray."

Alice realizes what Ghost-face is hinting at. She hangs up and runs towards the door.

Cuts to Marissa in the huge church searching for her jacket.

She finds it and heads towards the door. She exits the chapel and enters the gathering space when Ghost-face pops out from behind a pole.

Marissa freaks out and is chased up the stairs onto the indoor church balcony. She runs back into the chapel and runs to the very back, down stairs and into a back door.

She locks it and goes down into the basement to see a white hallway that goes underneath the church. In it are doors to class room and doors to a cafeteria. Tries to open some of the doors but they are locked.

Cut to Alice running towards the front doors of the church.

Cuts to Marissa at the end of the hallway opening double doors and seeing a staircase.

Cuts to Alice entering the chapel in a panic and running towards the back searching for her friend.

Cuts to Marissa running up the stairs and halfway up is a turn to the next staircase out.

As she makes the turn Ghost-face pops out and tackles her down the stairs. She kicks him off of her and runs towards the doors to the white hallway but they lock automatically opon closing.

Ghost-face attempts to stab her when she punches him in the face and knocks him on the ground. The door opens to reveal Alice.

Alice: "Marissa are you okay?"

Marissa: "Yea. I was just attacked. He's right…"

She turns to point to Ghost-face but he's gone.

Marissa: "He was right there I swear."

Alice directs Marissa into the hallway and as they shut the door Ghost-face pops out of the janitor's closet in attempt to stop them from closing the door. They slam it shut and Alice faces Ghost-face through the window of the door.

They back up and run up a newly found set of stairs. They exit out through the play ground door. They start to walk away from the building when Marissa's phone rings. Marissa screams and Alice gets the phone from her to check the caller ID to see that it is Samantha.

Alice: "Hey, It's Alice."

Samantha: "Good news, John's out of the hospital. Meet us at the usgue?"

Alice: "The usgue?"

Samantha: "Usual, (groans) whatever."

Marissa: (to Alice as she doesn't know whats going on.) "What is it?"

Alice: "John's out of the hospital."

**Huh, funny how the day that John gets out of the hospital is the day that Ghostface starts attacking again. Review!**


	9. The Stab Haunted House

Characters: _Viola, Sara, Brenda,_ Marissa, John, Samantha, Jason, Lucas, Alice, Kendra, Steve, **Mari**, Mitch, and **Tim**

* * *

><p>Cut to Steve, John, Lucas, and Jason in a Gazebo in the down-town area.<p>

Lucas: "Hey, listen, you remember that year-long "Stab" haunted house? Well, tickets just went on sale so I got us some!"

Steve: "Are you crazy? No one wants to go there after what happened."

Lucas: "You're just saying that 'cause your scared. It's okay, we all know that even though you're a horror fanatic, you're scared of staying home alone."

Steve: "That's not true!"

John: "Yes it is. And maybe it would be good idea. It'll make me not scared of Ghost-face. When my cousin fell in a pool and nearly drown when he was younger, after we saved him my grandma told us to put him back in the water so he wouldn't be scared of swimming and it worked. It's the same thing."

Jason: "You don't have to do this to yourself."

John: "Yea I do. After this we're going to find out who's been doing this and stop him."

Steve: "Wow, I'm not even sure I can _watch_ Stab anymore and you want to go to a Stab Haunted House? Good luck."

Jason: (Add lib something funny)

Samantha and Kendra show up

Samantha: "Hey guys. John! Are you feeling okay?"

John: "Uh, yea."

Samantha: "This must be flat out hell for you. How are you holding up?"

Lucas: "He's fine. So fine, that I'm taking him to the Stab Haunted House."

Kendra: "Lucas! You're so stupid. Just stop trying to help 'cause it doesn't work."

Lucas: "Shut up."

John: "Lay off of him, he's just tying to help. Besides it's a freaking haunted house. The most that could happen is that I'd get scared."

Lucas: "Yea, and with all of the murder's going around, they set up a whole security system and everything."

Kendra: "Whatever, do whatever you guys want. I have to go."

Marissa: "Where?"

Kendra: "Um, Well I'm Mitch's new baby sitter."

Marissa: "But I already called them to see if they needed anything and they said that they were staying home tonight."

Kendra rolls her eyes and leaves.

Cuts to John, Lucas, Jason and Steve going down the stairs into a haunted house.

As soon as they reach the bottom, Ghost-face pops out and pretends to try to stab them. He goes back into his hiding spot to reveal that he's an actor. Lucas is having a holiday, John is a little spooked while Steve and Jason are holding on to each other and Lucas's hoodie in fear. As they go through the haunted house more ghost-face's pop up and Jason and Steve get even more terrified. Lucas continually shouts for Jason to let go of his jacket and the strobe light makes everything intense. More fake Ghost-faces pop out.

Lucas: "That's it!"

He has had enough of Jason and Steve being scared. He shakes them off and through the struggle they are all separated. They call out for each other in search but can't see well and Ghost-faces constantly startling them.

John: "Guys? Where'd you go?"

Steve: "Jason? Lucas? John?

Jason: "Where'd you guys go? AHHHHHH Help!"

The focus goes to John as he searches for the others. A Ghost-face pops out and grabs onto him. John freaks out believing it to be the real Ghost-face. He is chased through out the haunted house and when he turns back the Ghost-face is revealed to be just an actor. John continues to search for a way out. Ghost-face is seen behind him and slowly stalks him as he searches. Jason is in view of John and John calls out to him.

John: "Jason! I'm over here!"

Jason turns to see John and is relieved. But then he sees the Ghost-face behind him.

Jason: "John! Look out!"

But through all the noise John can't hear him. Confused by Jason's constant pointing, John turns around and is stabbed by Ghost-face three times. Jason runs for his life and John weakly tries to follow him, bumping into walls, Ghost-face stabs John in his back. The strobe lights make the scene all the more intense. A few teens walk by the scene thinking that it's part of the haunted house, laughing. John is on the floor and is turned on his back, pleading for mercy but Ghost-face does not deliver.

The scene switches to Jason who is franticly searching for the others. He freaks out and bumps into a hooded figure. The figure turns around and is revealed to be Steve.

Steve: "Jason! Thank god I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Jason: "John! Ghost-face!"

Steve: "What are you talking about?"

Jason is speechless. Ghost-face pops up from behind Jason and Steve screams like a girl. Jason turns around but it is revealed to be just actor. Jason turns back to Steve as though that had not happened.

Jason: "John's dead."

Steve gets a look of terror and bolts for the exit and is followed by Jason. The run strait into another figure and the three fall to the ground. The third is revealed as Lucas.

Lucas: "What the hell guys!"

Steve: "We need to go now!"

Ghost-face pops up again and they all run towards the stars. They are about to reach for the door when they see that John's dead body is nailed to it. They turn to try to find another way out but a Ghost-face is standing at the bottom of the Stairs. They push the door open and run.

**This is honestly my favorite kill scene. More will be revealed about it in the next chapter. Please review and tell me who you think it is!**


	10. Sequel Remake

Characters: _Viola, Sara, Brenda, John,_ Marissa, Samantha, Jason, Lucas, Alice, Kendra, Steve, **Mari**, Mitch, and **Tim**

* * *

><p><strong>So here's an explanation of why the killer killed John after allowing him to survive, sorta. enjoy!<strong>

Cut to Alice, Marissa, Jason, Lucas, Steve and Tim at the police station.

Jason: "And then the guy just started stabbing him!"

Jason is serious but says it with hand motions in such a way that is funny to watch.

Tim: "And you didn't try to help him?"

Jason: "Well I was scared! I mean holy crap what would you do?"

Tim: "And whose idea was it to go there?"

Lucas: "Um, mine. I thought it would help John not be afraid of Stab."

Tim: "Oh yea? How's that working out for you?"

Steve: "Hey this isn't funny! I mean after what happened Ghost-face started chasing us too!"

Tim: "Actually that was just an actor that you were running away from."

Jason: "He didn't look like an actor."

Tim: "That's 'cause he had a mask on stupid."

Alice: "This is horrible."

Steve: "It's just like the beginning of Stab 2."

Tim: "What?"

Steve: "Well it's not in order but it's the same thing. Movie theater or haunted house, the person was killed in public and people thought it was part of the show."

Marissa: "He's right. And Mari said that Viola and Sara were like Cici Cooper."

Alice: "Crap it really is a sequel remake. Steve what happens next?"

Steve: "Randy dies and… Oh my God I'm going to die!"

Jason: "No one cares! Just tell us what happened after that?"

Steve: "Hey!"

Lucas: "Steve! Shut the fuck up and tell us what happens."

Steve: "Well which should I do first? Shut up or tell you?"

Tim: "For Christ's sake I think I know. Um… Sidney and her friend try to leave town and that's when the climax hits."

Jason: "Riiiggghhhht. Can I leave now?"

Tim: "No, I still have a few more questions to ask you. The rest of you can leave."

Marissa: "What about me?"

Tim: "You can leave too."

Cut to Alice, Marissa, Steve, Lucas, Samantha, and Kendra atAlice's house [kitchen].

Alice: "SoSidneyjust got in the car and tried to leave?"

Steve: "Yup."

Marissa: "But what about her friends?"

Steve: "Ha! Please, most of her friends were already dead or off killing her other friends."

Mari: "This all makes perfect sense. Whoever the killer is, wanted John to live the first attack."

Steve: "Yea… wait what?"

Mari: "Like you said, John is both Phil and Maureen, and Viola and Sara were the first called just like Cici, it may not be in the right order but…"

Lucas: "But it's all the right material."

Mari: "As soon as they catch this creep, my article will be finished. This is cutting edge stuff!"

Kendra: "Literally."

Samantha: "Guys, I'm worried. About nine people de-friended me on face-book cause they think that one of us is the killer. This needs to be stopped and quick!"

Kendra: "You know what I'm worried about? Tonight, who knows which one of us is next."

Mari: "Okay, enough of this. We're going to have a _fun_ night. We'll hang out at my house."

Kendra: "I can't. Baby sitting. Turns out that Marissa was right and I was wrong. It wasn't last night it was today."

Mari: "That's alright, I live across the street from the Silk's. After you put the kid to bed we can hang."

Samantha: "I just texted Jason, he's in."

Alice's father enters the room and motions forAliceto come to him. He leads her to the white sitting room.

Dad: "Alice, I think I need to tell you something."

Alice: "Yea I figured that when you called me over."

Dad: "Right. Listen, do you remember the Jill Roberts girl?"

Alice: "The one who killed all of those people?"

Dad: "That's the one, well… I was talking to Uncle Joe about what's been happening with you and he told me something he should have told the family a long time ago."

Alice: "What did he say?"

Dad: "Jill Roberts, is your cousin."

**Gasp! So whoever the murderer is must have some connection to jill as well and that's why it's targetting Alice! I need people to tell me who their main suspects are?**


	11. The Escape

Characters: _Viola, Sara, Brenda, John,_ Marissa, Samantha, Jason, Lucas, Alice, Kendra, Steve, Mari, Mitch, and Tim

* * *

><p>Dad: "Jill Roberts, is your cousin."<p>

Alice: "What?"

Dad: "Uncle Joe abandoned Kate Roberts when Jill was born; no one knew who the father was but him and Kate… He thinks that's the reason that you're one of the targets."

Alice: "No… That's impossible…"

Dad: "But it's true. I had it checked out… You need to promise me that you'll be safe."

Alice: Still in shock "I'm related to a dead psychopath… This is nuts."

Dad: "I know and I'm sorry…"

Alice: "Does that mean I'm related to Sidney Prescott as well?"

Dad: "No, that was the other side of Jill's family. Listen; just promise me you'll be safe."

Alice: "I…. I promise… And I know just the way to make sure of it."

Alice and her dad have a moment and she excuses herself and heads to the kitchen.

Alice: (whisper's to Marissa) "Hey, I need to talk to you."

She leads Marissa up a second stair case to a work out room.

Marissa: "What's wrong?"

Alice: "Whoever this killer is thinks that _we_ are going to try to prevent the sequel remake right?"

Marissa: "Yea, I mean that's sort of what I assumed."

Alice: "Exactly. That's why need to leave town. Tonight. It will confuse the killer and distract them from our friends. But you can't tell anyone."

Marissa shows a look of concern and the scene switches to Alice waiting by a Train Station.

Marissa shows up and Alice looks relieved until she notices that Samantha is with her too.

Alice: "Marissa, I said to _not_ tell anyone."

Marissa: "Well I figured that it would be okay to tell at least one person."

Alice: "So you told _her_? Now everyone will know."

Samantha: (Texting) "Too late, I just put it on face book." She looks up "Oh… Did you not want me to tell anyone?"

Alice: "Whatever, it's okay because the train's already near."

Samantha: "I'm going to miss you guys!"

Marissa: "Aww! We're going to miss you too!"

The train comes and stops at the station.

Alice: first peeks inside to see if Ghost-face is there, when she finds that he's not, she turns to the others "It's safe. Bye Samantha."

Marissa and Alice board the train and wave by the door when Samantha gets a text, no one is shocked as she always texting. She looks at the message and horror spreads across her face.

Marissa: (Not leaving the train) "What's wrong?"

Samantha looks up in fear.

Alice: "What does it say?"

Samantha: "It says that _two_ more will die _here_ tonight."

Instinctively, Alice and Marissa check the train again.

They go back to the door and show a face to Samantha that nothing is there. The door starts to close when Ghost-face pops up from behind one of the benches on the station and raises the knife to kill Samantha.

Alice and Marissa scream in terror and attempt to help her but the door closes and the train starts to move. Samantha turns and dodges the killer, running towards the street, screaming. At the edge of a steep hill the killer catches up to her and she wrestles to keep it off of her. She trips and rolls down the hill by herself. Once she reaches to bottom she looks up to see that the killer is no longer at the top.

Samantha makes a run for it through the parking lot. She runs to her car and tries to drive but the engine is not working. She peers around to see if anyone is there and slowly gets out of the car.

The scene cuts to Alice and Marissa getting off at the nearest stop. Alice grabs her phone from her pocket and dials the first contact she finds. The call is sent to Jason who answers.

Cut to Jason in the Car

Jason: "Hey! What's up?"

Cut to Alice at the train station

Alice: "Someone's tried to kill Samantha that's what's up!"

Jason: "What!"

Alice: "Yea so get your butt over here now."

Cut to Jason in his car

Jason: "Okay, okay." Hangs up the phone. "Someone's in a bad mood today."

Cut to Samantha still trying to find her way out of the parking lot.

She sees a figure running around and, in panic, she sneaks her way over to a random car and crawls beneath it.

Cut to Alice and Marissa getting picked up by Jason.

Cut to Samantha underneath the car.

She sees feet walk by. They stop right by the car, turn towards the car and then walk towards the front of the car. It jumps on the hood and Samantha holds her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Not knowing what else to do. She crawls towards the rear of the car and attempts to make a run for it. Ghost-face falls down from the roof and knocks her to the ground. She gets back up but Ghost-face grabs her by the ankle and trips her. She kicks Ghost-face in the face to get it off of her and bolts towards a small bridge.

Once she reaches the bridge she turns to see if it's still behind her. GhostFace is gone and she sits by the edge the bridge and cries.

There is a flash of car lights and she looks up to see Alice, Jason, and Marissa get out of the car. She wobbles by the other end of the bridge waving and shouting out to them but they don't hear her.

As she gets to the other end Ghost-face pops up and starts to choke her. She tries to fight back but Ghost-face has had enough of her and throws her off the bridge. As he lifts her to toss her over, her cell phone falls onto the floor. When she lands, Ghost-face disappears.

**We're almost at the Climax! Please Review! Tell me predictions!**


	12. The Return

Characters: _Viola, Sara, Brenda, John, Samantha,_ Marissa, Jason, Lucas, Alice, Kendra, Steve, Mari, Mitch, and Tim

* * *

><p>Cut Alice, Marissa, and Jason calling out to Samantha at the station.<p>

Alice sits on the floor and buries her face into her hands.

Alice: "This is all my fault. This was a horrible idea."

Jason: "Hey, Samantha's smart… sort of… but either way she'd know how to get away. Come on let's go search for her."

Jason grabs a metal baseball bat from his trunk and moves towards Alice and Marissa who flinch thinking that he is going to attack them but he just laughs at their reaction.

Marissa: "You jerk! This is serious. Let's go."

Jason puts his hands up in surrender and accompanies the girls in their search for Samantha.

At first they call out to her but then realize that Ghost-face is out here too. They go onto the bridge and Alice and Marissa walk strait through it.

Jason, behind them, stops and notices Samantha's phone on the ground. He picks it up and examines it. Alice and Marissa are already at the other end of the bridge. Jason looks over the edge and sees something.

He goes down there see Samantha's lifeless body. He is about to call out to the girls when Samantha's phone rings.

Cut to Alice and Marissa walking and they are already a while away from the bridge, finally turning to see that Jason is gone.

Cut to Jason underneath the bridge

The phone rings. He answers the call.

Jason: "Hello?"

Ghost-face: "Hello Jason. So glad we could still have a Randy in the movie."

Jason: "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Ghostface: "It means that you're next one my list."

Jason: "Ha, well good luck with that..."

Suddenly from behind, Ghost-face pops up from behind and grabs Jason, like Ghost-face said, it resembles Randy's death except under a bridge.

Jason struggles but is stabbed multiple times. he tries calling out for help but his throat is slashed by Ghost-face, finishing him off.

Cut to Alice and Marissa in the middle of the parking lot.

Alice: "Where'd Jason go?"

Marissa: "Maybe he's trying to scare us."

Alice: "Jason? Please. He couldn't scare a baby."

Marissa: "Then where'd he go?"

Alice: "I don't know. Here call him."

Marissa dials Jason's number but there is no answer.

Alice: "Try texting him, he usually responds to that faster."

Marissa shrugs and texts him: "Hey, where are you?"

She presses the send button and they look around. After a minute, 'Jason' answers: "At the car. Hurry, I found Samantha."

Alice finds it strange but Marissa bolts to the car. They reach it but no one is there. They turn to see a different car leave the parking lot.

Alice: "Well? Where is he?"

Marissa: "I don't know. I'll call him again."

She calls and they hear the phone ringing from the backseat of the car. They turn to see blood dripping from the bottom of the door. With a look of terror, they open the door to see Samantha's body on the floor of the car and Jason's body laid out across the seats.

The two **scream** in horror. They freak out and Alice imediatly calls the police.

Police Oportator: "Hello how may I help you?"

Alice: "Help! Please, there's been two murder at the Woodsboro Train Station."

Oporator: "Alright, they are on their way. Just stay put."

Alice: (Crying) "Ok thank you."

They hug each other when Marissa's phone vibrates. She checks it to see that it's from Samantha's phone.

Alice: "Oh my god what does it say?"

Marissa opens the message and it reads: "The Windsor house is next."

Alice: "Oh my god he's going to Mari's. Let's wait for the police to come, they'll tus to Mari's."

Marissa: "No time, we have to warn the others."

They close the door and get into the front and drive franticly to Mari's house.

They pull up to the drive way and run towards the overly large front door, pounding on it. Eventually they pound on the door so hard it slides open. It was never locked. They rush in calling out to the others but no one is there.

Alice: "Steve? Mari?"

Marissa: "Lucas? Where is everyone?"

Alice: "I don't know."

Marissa: "What the heck."

Alice: "What do we do?"

Marissa: "Um…"

Cut to Mitch wandering around his house.

Mitch: "Kendra? Where are you?"

He is in search of his baby sitter but she in no where to be found. Just then she enters through the sliding glass door.

Kendra: "Hey Mitch. What's wrong?"

Mitch: "Where were you?"

Kendra: "It doesn't matter. Did you need me for something? Are you hungry?"

Mitch: "No. I just thought I heard something but no big deal."

Kendra doesn't seem comfortable. She feels guilty about something.

**We're almost at the start of the climax! Who could the killer be? Could it be Kendra? could it be Tim? It could be anyone! Tell me who you think it might be in a review!**


	13. Mitch and Kendra

Characters: _Viola, Sara, Brenda, John,__ Samantha, Jason,_ Marissa, Lucas, Alice, Kendra, Steve, Mari, Mitch, and Tim

* * *

><p>Kendra: "So what do you want to do?"<p>

Mitch: "I want to… show you my play room. It's in the attic."

Kendra smiles but then the phone rings.

Kendra: "Okay, just one second."

Kendra answers the phone.

Kendra: "Silk residence, may I help you?"

Voice: "Hello Kendra…"

Kendra: "Who is this?"

Tim: "It's Tim. I was just calling to check up on you guys. How's everything going?"

Kendra: "It's okay. Thanks for checking up. Bye now."

She hangs up and Mitch excitedly runs to the stairs to show her his play room. She is about to follow but the phone rings again. She answers it.

Kendra: "Hello?"

Tim: "Are you _sure_ everything's okay?"

Kendra: "I'm sure. Bye."

She hangs up the phone and a noise is heard not from upstairs, but from the same floor.

Kendra looks weary. She goes into the living room, and goes to turn on the light to the porch. She stands in front of the same sliding glass door that Viola and Sara had been at. When she sees that nothing's outside, she steps away.

Kendra: "Calm down Kendra, you just need to calm down."

She looks into the distance and watches the quiet house where Viola and Sara had been killed. She turns off the porch light and makes sure that the door is locked. she returns to the kitchen and heads towards the foyer.

Ghost-face pops out from the dinning room and lunges. Kendra screams and dodges. She runs to the front door and opens it.

She is about to run out the front door when she remembers Mitch. Ghost-face lunges but misses and goes right through the front door. Kendra slams the door shut and locks it. Peaking out through the side window but Ghost-Face is gone. Mitch, at the top of the stairs, looks down at her with innocence. He doesn't know what just happened. The sound of a sliding glass door opening is heard in the background.

Mitch: "Is everything okay?"

Kendra doesn't get the chance to answer, she is about to run to him when Ghost-face slams into her. Mitch yelps with fear as Ghostface and Kendra brawl on the ground. He pins her to the ground just to be hit in the head with a toy baseball bat by Mitch. He falls over but is still conscious.

He chases them up the stairs and Kendra and Mitch run into a small nursery room and shut the door. Mitch leads Kendra to a closet with a latter in it. Mitch goes up first and Kendra closes the closet door. Then Ghost-face bursts through the main door to see an empty room.

Cut to Kendra and Mitch in the main play room. Kendra brings Mitch over to the couch and hides him behind it.

Kendra: "Stay here."

She then runs to open the door to the storage area to the attic when Ghost-face reaches the top of the latter. She rushes inside and runs to a floor door that leads down to the Garage but Ghost-face gets through and grabs her, pulling her back. She screams as she tries to fight him off but he mauls her. Mitch watches with horror as Ghost-dace stabs her.

Ghost-face finishes her off and starts to search the rest of the storage area to find Mitch. While Ghost-face is there, Mitch sneaks down the latter and runs out the front door screaming his head off for someone to help.

**Next Chapter is the official start of the climax! Yay! So, Kendra's off the suspect list, but there still an few suspects to choose from. I'll give you a hint, it is _VERRY_simular to the killers in Scream 2. And I'm not just saying that, it's just that choise and motives of the killers is nearly an exact copy of Scream 2's killers. Sorry that this chapter is so short. Next one will be longer. Review!**


	14. Climax Part 1

Characters: **_Viola, Sara Brenda, John, Samantha, Jason, Kendra,_** Lucas, Marissa, Steve, Mari, Alice, Mitch, and Tim.

While Ghost-face is searching, Mitch sneaks down the latter and runs out the front door screaming his head off for someone to help.

Not knowing where to go, he runs across the street to Mari's house and starts pounding on the door.

Cut to Alice and Marissa in Mari's living room.

They hear the door pounding and rush to the foyer. They open it and Mitch tumbles in, frantically ranting in incoherent babbling about what had just happened.

Alice: "Mitch...Mitch look at me, calm down. What's wrong?"

Marissa is about to close the door when BAM a figure jumps in.

The figure is Lucas.

Lucas: "Hey! I miss something?"

Marissa: "Shut up."

Marissa closes the door and Mitch continues to franticly explain what happened, tears running down his face.

Half way through, Steve comes out of the kitchen and Mari appears at the top of the stair case. However Mitch continues telling what happened.

Marissa: "Where were you guys?!"

Lucas: "I had to pee."

Marissa gives him a gross look saying 'outside? Really?'

Steve: "I was washing my clothes in the laundry room back there. I spilled a little something on it."

Mari: "I was sleeping."

Mitch: (continued) "Please! You have to call the cops!"

Alice: "Okay, we will."

Alice leads him to the sitting room sits him down on the couch and tries to dial 911 but it doesn't work.

Lucas: "What happened anyway?"

Mitch: "My baby sitter's dead!"

Lucas: "What?!"

Alice: "Damn it."

Marissa: "What's wrong?"

Alice: "The phone line's not working."

Mari: "What?!"

Mitch: "Try your cell phones."

Alice: "Good Idea…" reaches for pocket "Damn, I left it in the car…"

Marissa: also reaches for pocket. "Oh no. Me too."

Mari: "Steve and I left ours down stairs."

Lucas: "Mine's in my jacket upstairs."

Lucas runs towards the foyer.

Alice: "Marissa, can you get our phones."

Marissa looks unsure in fear she'll get attacked but agrees and heads through the kitchen, past the laundry room and into the garage. She presses the button to open the garage door.

Cut to Alice, Mitch, Mari and Steve going down the stairs to the basement. Mari looks at the long fourteen seat dining table.

Mari: "We left them right here."

Steve: "Yea."

Alice and Mitch look terrified.

There is a sudden ringing and Steve's phone is revealed to be on the counter in the downstairs kitchen.

Alice: "Whose phone is that?"

Steve: "It's mine."

They eye it carefully

Cut to Marissa looking for the phones in the car.

She hears a noise like a branch has cracked and is spooked.

Marissa: "Hello?"

Silence. She goes back to searching for the phones.

Cut to Steve picking up the phone and putting it on speaker.

Steve: "Hello?"

Ghost-face: "I've got this placed bugged and let me tell you that if any one of you even thinks about calling the cops I have bomb just waiting to go off. You've seen Stab 3 Steve, tell me, do you think a psychopath wouldn't do that? Just know I'm coming for you. You're deaths will be quick I can promise you that."

Steve in fear hangs up and throws the phone onto a couch in a sitting area of the basement.

Marissa: Comes down the stairs "Alice! I got the phones. Did you guys call the cops yet?"

Steve: "We can't."

Marissa: "What do you mean? We have the phone's right here…"

Steve: "No, you don't understand… We really can't…"

Marissa: "You're being ridiculous…" she holds up her phone to call 911 but the Steve jumps at her to stop her.

Marissa: "What the heck you guys…"

Lucas: "Hey!" he walks down the stairs "I couldn't find my phone anywhere, any luck with you guys?"

Steve: To Marissa "We can't call the police!"

Lucas: "What? Why not?"

Mitch: "We have to."

Steve: "Because he knows! He'll kill us all before the police will even get here."

Alice: "But you can't be sure of that..."

Steve: "He said he'll blow up the house!"

The sound like something fell is heard from up stairs.

In panic Steve, Mari, and Lucas run out the sliding glass door while Alice, Marissa, and Mitch run to the back of the basement, open a door and up stairs into the garage. They run out the garage door and towards the car.

Alice: "Wait! What about the others."

Marissa: "Who cares, let's get out of here."

Alice: "No, we came here to save them and we have to do that. Take Mitch and bring him with you to get the cops."

Marissa: "He can't get in this car… Jason and Samantha, remember?"

Alice: "Then he'll help me search for the others. Hurry!"

Cut to Steve and Mari outside on the patio.

Mari: "God… What do we do?"

Steve: "I don't know… Here, let's hide in here."

They hear notices and rush into the outdoor storage closet.

Cut to Alice and Mitch on the higher level patio as the house is on a hill. They peek through the sliding glass door to the living room and see it empty. They go to search the backyard but it's huge. They hear a door slam and run past a hedge to hide. They peek over.

Mitch: "What if one of them went back inside?"

Alice looks concerned, they run and enter through the kitchen sliding glass door. They peak around and enter a small hallway with two doors, one that leads to the garage. Alice looks at the second and swings it open to reveal the laundry room. The two return to the kitchen and check out a dinning room. The dinning room leads to the foyer.

Both are quiet and still until she sees a silhouette of someone from upstairs. Fearing it's the killer, Alice leads Mitch out the front door and down the driveway. She reaches for her pocket but her phone isn't there.

Alice: "Oh no…"

Mitch: "What?"

Alice: "Marissa, she never gave me my phone back."

Mitch: "We can call from my house."

Alice: "Good Idea…"

The two run across the street and through Mitch's front door, past a small hallway and into his kitchen. He hands her the phone and she calls Marissa but there is no answer so she calls the cops.

Officer: "Yello?"

Alice: "Help, we're being harassed and two people are dead."

Officer: "Where are you?"

Alice: "Um… 1214 Whispering Lane. Hurry."

Officer: "We're on our way."

Mitch: "Are they coming?"

Alice: "Yea… Come on; let's go lock all the doors."


End file.
